Le Mousquet et l'Éventail
by MenalhaMila
Summary: C'est à Paris dans les années 1620 que le Roi Louis XIII règne avec la Reine Anne d'Autriche. Et pour maintenir l'ordre les Mousquetaires du Roi qui doivent faire face sans cesse au Garde Rouge du Cardinal de Richelieu. Mais un curieux personnage fait son apparition auprès des Mousquetaires : Jean Gordot et un jeune femme approche du Roi avec beaucoup trop de facilité...


Le mousquet et l'éventail

Chapitre 1

Le nouveau mousquetaire, la jeune inconnue

C'est sur une petite plaine, non loin de la ville de Paris que nos mousquetaires prêt à tout pour défendre leur honneur en évitant les embuscades du Cardinal de Richelieu. Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan et Aramis sur leur monture, la mine fière, le buste droit, le regard vif aux moindres mouvement, prêts à chevaucher au moindre cri :

Bien , que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Porthos.

Nous attendons. répondit Athos.

Nos quatres héros devaient être à l'affût du moindre mouvement, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un garde rouge du Cardinal. Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se déroule, le silence de la nature venait de prendre la place : le chant des oiseaux, le vent sifflant entre les feuilles. Tout fut rompu quand Aramis prit la parole :

Et bien messieurs je demande congé. J'ai un rendez-vous important.

Tu as un rendez-vous avec une femme. reprit Aramis.

Oui, c'est comme je le dis : '' un rendez-vous important''. ria Aramis en se retirant vers la ville.

Après avoir déposé son cheval dans l'écurie, le mousquetaire se rendit à pied vers son rendez-vous. La rue grouillait de paysans, bergers, forgerons, commerçants en tout genre, Aramis parvint à se faufiler entre chacun d'eux sauf un. Le mousquetaire était à ce moment dans une rêverie intense quand il bouscula brusquement cet individu. Sans même accorder des excuses au jeune homme, Aramis continua. Mais le garçon se retourna en brandissant son épée dans le dos d'Aramis, provoquant le recul des passants.

Des excuses seraient les bienvenues mousquetaire. lança le jeune homme dans une voix rauque.

Je m'excuse, reprit Aramis en se tournant, vous pouvez baisser votre épée maintenant.

Le jeune homme était vêtu comme un paysan, portant sur sa tête un grand chapeau, cachant entièrement son visage. Son épée quand à elle n'était pas destinée à un homme de son rang, beaucoup trop noble pour lui. Aramis remarqua ce détail et lui fit la remarque :

Très belle épée. A qui l'avez-vous volé ?

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part du jeune homme qui déposa la pointe de son épée sur le torse du mousquetaire. Tout en soupirant, Aramis marmonna : ''puisqu'il faut en venir là...''. Rapidement et d'un geste vif et digne il sortit son épée qu'il pointa vers le jeune homme. Le paysan et le mousquetaire entrèrent dans un duel. Très vite le jeune homme prit le dessus sur Aramis le désarmant.

Cette épée m'appartient mousquetaire. dit-il en rangeant son épée.

Honteux, Aramis se releva en essayant de garder toute dignité.

J'aurai pu vous battre. Et j'aurai voulu le continuer plus tard, mais je respecte la loi, alors il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Sur ce beau combat, je vous laisse, je ne peux que m'incliner. Voyez-vous j'ai un rendez-vous avec une ravissante beauté...

Je ne vous retiens pas plus alors. coupa le paysan.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la garde de des mousquetaires, le capitaine de Tréville demanda la présence de nos quatres mousquetaires.

Messieurs permettez-moi de vous présenter Jean Gordot.

A ses côtés un jeune homme plus petit que les autres, la taille mince, malgré l'uniforme de mousquetaire, ce jeune homme avait des touches de féminité, ce qui étonna beaucoup nos mousquetaires mais ce qui faisait contraste était son épaisse moustache et un bouc triangulaire sur son visage. En retirant son chapeau des cheveux bruns, mi-long. Aramis fut surpris en voyant le visage de Gordot. Il se souvint de son duel, il y a quelques heures avant et de son adversaire, malgré son grand chapeau il avait aperçut son visage. Peu sûr de lui il demanda :

Excusez-moi, nous sommes nous déjà vu quelque part ?

Jean laissa apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.

Oui, ce matin même. J'étais justement en chemin pour me rendre ici. Je m'excuse de mettre emporté si vite. Et votre rendez-vous alors ?

Aramis sourit à son tour tandis que Tréville adopta un visage plus grave sur son mousquetaire. Il voulait que chacun d'eux soit exemplaire au lieu de ça ils traînaient dans les auberges à boire et flirtaient avec les femmes. Certes leur détermination au combat, leur investissement était excellente mais leur comportement peu honorable.

Aramis, avez-vous quitté votre poste ? demanda sèchement le capitaine.

Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan firent en même temps un pas en arrière laissant Aramis seul face à Tréville. Le visage de l'homme tenta de cacher sa honte. À côté de Tréville le jeune Gordot avec entre sa moustache et son bouc un petit sourire en coin malin et un regard sournois que Aramis remarqua, il sentit une colère naître en lui à ce moment. Essayant malgré lui de garder son calme face à son supérieur, il reprit la parole.

J'avoue avoir quitté mon poste Capitaine.

Tréville lui fit alors la morale et regagna son bureau une fois sa morale terminée.

Aramis fixa avec froideur Gordot, toujours à la même place.

Tu ne m'as pas l'air tout blanc toi. Je suis sûr qu'il est envoyé par le Cardinal. reprit Aramis en faisant face à ses amis.

Allons Aramis, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Porthos.

J'ai vu son visage quand Tréville me fit la morale, le visage du malin. Qui veut nuire aux mousquetaires, d'après-vous ? Le Cardinal. Ce jeune homme n'est pas digne d'être mousquetaire.

Et pourtant mon cher, j'en suis un. J'ai fait preuve d'honnêteté et je suis sûr que je suis plus digne d'être mousquetaire que vous.

Comment osez-vous. hurla Aramis en dégainant son arme vers Gordot.

Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan se précipitèrent vers Aramis pour le stopper.

Oh là, l'ami, voyons calme-toi. dit Porthos.

Messieurs, laissez-le, s'il veut un duel il l'aura. Si je gagne, je reste mousquetaire. Ma foi, si je perds, eh bien... Je me retire de l'ordre et vous adresse mes excuses.

Très bien ! Dégainez maintenant ! À la première goutte de sang.

Aramis et Gordot firent face, tandis que les trois autres mousquetaires se mirent en retrait pour voir ce duel.

Cela me rappelle fortement quelqu'un. Sourit Athos en regardant d'Aratagnan.

Le combat entre les deux hommes commença. Aramis rempli de colère était bien déterminé à renvoyer ce misérable paysan d'où il venait. Gordot n'avait aucun avantage, ratait son coup à chaque fois. Les minutes passèrent et les deux hommes croisaient toujours le fer. Aramis avait toujours l'avantage mais soudainement, Gordot reprit du poil de la bête, prenant le dessus sur le mousquetaire qu'il mit directement à terre. Et par un geste vif et rapide Jean exécuta une entaille sur la joue de Aramis.

Vainqueur, je reste mousquetaire mais je vous demande le pardon. Vous êtes très bon mousquetaire. Sans rancune ? Demanda avec grande politesse Gordot, tendant la main vers Aramis.

Bien... après hésitation Aramis lui répondit et attrapa sa main pour se hisser.

A la bonne heure. hurla Porthos en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami Aramis. Allons boire un coup à présent que cette querelle est finie. Je meurs de soif et nous aurons l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur notre ami Gordot. Qui comme il le dit, est meilleur que nous, j'en doute un peu car tout homme cache un peu ses vices. Ne perdons pas de temps.

C'est alors que les cinq mousquetaires se rendirent dans une taverne pour y boire et y manger. Aramis, malgré les excuses du nouveau mousquetaire était toujours en colère, d'autant plus que ce Gordot le troublait. Entre son visage qui lui était familier pour d'autres raisons et sa main qu'il avait trouvé fine dans un gant trop grand, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir pour le moment.

Alors mon brave, d'où nous venez-vous ? demanda Porthos.

De Provence. J'y ai grandit avec mon père et ma mère. Mais ma mère est morte quand j'avais 2 ans d'une maladie. J'ai donc aidé mon père par la suite dans les champs.

Vous venez de loin, reprit d'Artagnan. Pourquoi venir à Paris, faire la France entière ?

Oh vous savez quand on n'a plus rien chez nous, on voyage. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de ma vie, car mon père est mort il y a de ça 3 ans. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas m'engager auprès du Roi, qui pour moi est noble et bon. Et quoi de mieux que d'être mousquetaire du Roi. Je voue une grande admiration pour notre Roi. J'ai donc fait ma demande auprès de Tréville, j'ai passé les examens et aujourd'hui même l'on m'a fait mousquetaire. Je me rendais au château pour rencontrer le Roi. Une grande joie quand je l'ai vu devant moi.

Jean continua son récit avec grande passion et enthousiasme ce qui étonna nos mousquetaires, titillant plus leur curiosité.

Avez-vous une femme ? Une maîtresse ? questionna Porthos toujours curieux.

Je n'ai rien de cela messieurs. Voyez-vous je passe outre, ce n'est pas ma préoccupation majeure.

Une fois de plus nos quatres mousquetaires restèrent sans voix face à la réponse de Jean. Le jeune d'Artagnan sourit en coin, le croyant, mais Porthos qui était un homme à femme ne le croyait pas du tout.

Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'exclama tout haut Porthos.

Ah, je ne peux être plus sérieux que cela. Et vous messieurs des femmes dans vos cœurs ? Athos ?

Plus maintenant... mentit l'homme pour qui son cœur battait toujours pour Milady de Winter, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même mais c'était la vérité. Mon cœur est à présent dur comme de la pierre et je ne souhaite l'offrir à personne. Et je ne vois aucune femme.

Ah voilà un homme comme moi. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Et vous Porthos, vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme à femme.

Moi ! Parbleu, oui j'ai des maîtresses. J'aime les femmes et elles me le rendent bien.

Je le savais. Et vous ? faisant face à d'Artagnan.

J'ai une maîtresse oui. La plus belle qu'il soit.

Mon brave ami, j'entends dans votre voix de l'amour.

Oui en effet, je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne peux l'avoir pour le moment.

Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Et vous Aramis aviez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

Aramis plissa légèrement les yeux surpris de la question de Jean. Pourquoi lui demander cela, alors que d'Artagnan venait de lui raconter pour sa maîtresse, malgré tout il répondit pour ne pas faire tâche.

Oui je l'ai déjà été. Plus jeune.

Pourquoi ce visage triste ?

Cela a prit une mauvaise tournure.

Pourquoi cela ?

Elle m'a quitté en me maudissant. Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu.

Et vous lui en voulez ?

Je ne sais pas quelle serait ma réaction.

Vous m'en voyez désolé mon cher, dit Gordot d'un un ton désolé et triste le visage baissé. Bien, je vais devoir vous abandonner. J'ai à faire ailleurs. reprit-il avec plus de joie en se levant plaçant son chapeau sur la tête.

Gordot se retira laissant les mousquetaires seuls. Aramis qui habituellement était plein de vie était à présent confus, inquiet, soucieux, Athos avait l'oeil vif et remarqua l'état de son ami.

Aramis, tu m'as l'air confus. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en ce Gordot.

Et pourquoi cela ? Il me plaît bien.

Il s'intéresse un peu trop à moi, non ? Et pourquoi partir soudainement ?

Une femme.

Il nous a dit lui même que ce n'était pas son intérêt majeur. Il nous aurait donc menti. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui faire confiance. En ce qui me concerne pour le moment il n'a pas ma confiance.

Aramis calme toi, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Peur que cet homme soit un espion du Cardinal, voilà pourquoi il s'éclipse.

Tu délire Aramis.

Alors nous verrons bien.

De son côté, Jean Gordot marchait dans la rue tranquillement, son chapeau sur la tête orné d'une belle plume d'oiseau. Les femmes en passant à côté de lui portaient immédiatement leur doux yeux sur lui, mais le jeune mousquetaire n'avait que faire de tout ses regards, il avait, depuis son adolescence le cœur prit. Gordot avait menti à ses nouveaux camarades, mais il avait ses raisons. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans un petite auberge. Rapidement une autre personne en sorti vêtu comme un brigand et capuchonnait de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage. Rasant les murs, se faisant discret, il marchait d'un pas rapide quand soudain, à l'intersection d'une petite ruelle quelqu'un le tira en le plaquant au mur. C'était le Capitaine de Tréville.

J'ai entendu mes mousquetaires se plaindre de vous brigand. Faite attention, je vous ai à l'oeil et je sais de quoi de vous êtes capable.

La personne acquiesça simplement et Tréville le laissa partir.

À la cour du Roi rien n'allait plus, le jeune Roi, de caractère enfantin en avait marre, il voulait un peu de liberté. Et c'est tout en discrétion, échappant à la surveillance, que Louis XIII se rendit à l'extérieur pour faire une petite balade dans un petit bois. Mais un Roi, seul dans les bois, est une chose qui se remarque vite dans le calme du bois. Quatre brigands arrivèrent devant le Roi, qui commençait à paniquer devant les menaces des quatre voleurs aux visages sombres. L'un des voleurs avait dans sa main un couteau qu'il pointait vers le Roi. Quand celui-ci approcha du Roi, il reçut aussitôt une flèche dans le dos . Debout baissant son arc, pour prendre son épée, la personne que Tréville avait stoppé.

Que vas-tu faire ? grogna l'un des voleurs.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'inconnu, qui poussa les voleurs à attaquer. Trois sur quatre étaient mort, il n'en restait plus qu'un.

On va faire ça comme avant. dit le seul survivant en posant ses armes.

L'inconnu, ayant toujours sa capuche fit de même que le brigand. Un combat à main nues s'engagea entre les deux personnes, avec une grande facilité l'homme à la capuche acheva son adversaire. Avant que celui-ci ne rende son dernier souffle de vie, il réussit à retirer la capuche de l'inconnu laissant une chevelure brune apparaître. Le Roi qui s'était réfugié derrière un arbre avait assisté à toute la scène et lentement il se leva.

Vous monsieur. Faite face à votre Roi.

L'inconnu prit un temps avant de faire face à son Roi. En se tournant il se baissa pour saluer Louis XIII cachant ainsi son visage.

Allons, faites-vous connaître, vous venez de me sauver.

L'inconnu redressa son visage et par une grande surprise le visage magnifique d'une femme s'offrit à lui.

Votre Altesse je...

Vous êtes une femme, rit-il, c'est assez surprenant pour être franc. Vous vous êtes battue comme un homme, il marqua une pause posant son index sur son menton avant de reprendre, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous suis reconnaissant et j'insiste pour vous revoir ce soir pour un repas.

Votre altesse je ne peux dire oui.

Refuserez-vous une invitation de votre Roi ?

Non c'est juste que...

Ce soir à vingt heures s'il vous plait.

Je vais vous escorter jusqu'au château.

Replaçant sa capuche pour cacher son visage comme avant, elle marcha vers le château en compagnie du Roi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prit la parole, seul le bruit de la nature les accompagnait. Louis XIII avait ses raisons de ne poser aucune question, il voulait savoir tout de sa sauveuse le soir même, car elle allait venir, il en était sûr. La jeune inconnue, elle, ne dit pas un mot, par respect pour son Roi. L'approche du château était à présent non loin et elle commença à ralentir le pas, le Roi était à présent en sécurité dans les jardins du château.

Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le Roi.

Veuillez m'excuser votre Altesse, mais je préfère vous laissez rejoindre le château seul. Ce soir je vous expliquerez.

Vous viendrez donc.

Je ne peux contester les envies du Roi.

Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vais continuer seul, je ne crains plus rien ici. Ce soir passez par l'entrée principale, vous n'aurez qu'à dire... Le Roi réfléchit un petit instant. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire ''je viens par invitation du Roi, je suis sa sauveuse''. Il vous laisserons passer, j'aurais donner l'ordre. Allez maintenant fuyez que je ne vous revois que ce soir.

D'un seul bon la jeune femme quitta les lieux, laissant le Roi seul rentrant en direction du château où il fût accueillit en panique par le Cardinal.

Votre Altesse mais où étiez-vous donc ?

Je suis parti en promenade où je me suis fait prendre en embuscade par des mécréants.

Mais pourquoi donc ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas Richelieu, j'ai eu une sauveuse. Je me porte à merveille vous voyez.`

''Une sauveuse'', demanda inquiet le Cardinal. Une femme.

Oui, une belle créature.

Votre Majesté devrait prendre garde. Il s'agit peut-être d'une espionne.

Cardinal je ne suis plus un enfant à présent. Nous verrons cela ce soir.

Vous connaissez son nom ?

Sans répondre le Roi naïf quitta le Cardinal, le laissant sans voix et soucieux. Ce soir le grand homme d'église sera très présent et à l'écoute pour en savoir plus et protéger la couronne de France.


End file.
